The Trouble With Patronus
by Conjera
Summary: Harry Potter AU: Leon and Frey are patrolling the halls of the school when Frey shares a secret with Leon. Fluff, fluff and more fluff. Was a Secret Santa for a tumblr user, I finally gave up trying to get the formatting correct there. Anywho, enjoy.
How I sorted everyone, if your Curious.

Porcoline- Hufflepuff- Potions

Illuminata- Transfiguration - Head of Ravenclaw

Jones- Hospital Wing

Nancy- Nurse

Ventiuswill - Headmaster/still flying teacher. Retired Dragon Wrangler

Lin - Charms Teacher - Gryffindor

Blossom - Herbology - Head of Gryffindor

Volkanon - Care of Magical Creatures - Head of Hufflepuff

Bado - Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher - Ravenclaw (somehow survives the curse every year. No one understands it.)

Frey- 7- Hufflepuff - HeadGirl.

Lest - 6 - Gryffindor - Prefect

Leon - 7 -Slytherin - HeadBoy

Forte - 7 - Gryffindor - Prefect

Dylas -7- Ravenclaw

Meg - 7 - Ravenclaw - Prefect

Xiao Pai - 6- Gryffindor

Doug - 6 - Slytherin

Vishnal - 7 - Hufflepuff - Prefect

Clorica - 6 - Gryffindor

Arthur - 7 - Ravenclaw - Prefect - son of the minister of Magic

Kiel - 5 - Ravenclaw - Prefect

Amber - Hufflepuff - Prefect. (No one saw it coming.)

Dolce -6 - Slytherin - Prefect

Pico - One of the ghosts- Follows Dolce everywhere

* * *

Leon leaned against the wall by the entrance to the Great Hall feeling a bit annoyed. The Head girl was supposed to meet him here about ten minutes ago to begin their rounds inspecting the school and making sure no one was out of bed snogging in the corridors. Leon toyed with the idea of starting without her, when the Head Girl in question came into view.

"Sorry I'm late!" Frey panted as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I was studying with Forte and completely lost track of time!"

"So you mean that nosy Gryffindor is out of bed?" Leon asked coyly, causing Frey to glare at him. Leon smirked, "I'm just teasing. Shall we start?" Frey nodded and they began to walk towards the first floor classrooms. "So what were you studying so intently that you forgot your sacred duties that Headmistress assigned?"

Frey rolled her eyes shot Leon a look. "If you must know we were practicing the patronus charm."

"Really?"

"Yeah... We heard that they included it on the NEWTS now... and I'm... I'm kinda rubbish at it." Frey admitted with a small blush.

"You?" Leon stopped moving in surprise and Frey blushed even harder. "I thought you got Outstandings in both Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms?"

"I did." Frey admitted. Leon stared expectantly at her and Frey shuffled her feet nervously. "You see... a Patronus is conjured up out of your happiest memories..." Frey paused and Leon motioned for her to continue. "...I don't have a lot of those." Frey smiled ruefully at the Slytherin. "My little brother and I lost a lot of memories in the spell explosion that killed our parents. Venti adopting us is the happiest memory I have and... I don't know. It's so coated in sadness still that it doesn't quite cut it."

"I see." Leon opened one of the classroom doors and peered around inside. "So you thought Forte could help you learn?"

"Well, she is the best in our Grade in Defensive Charms." Frey pointed out. "Though, to be honest, she has trouble giving it a solid form too." Leon gave a small snort of amusement.

"Not surprising actually. She probably overthinks the whole thing."

"And I suppose your perfect at it?" Shot Frey annoyed. Leon gave a small smile and pulled out his wand. Frey opened her mouth to stop him, but Leon pointed a head and bellowed.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Frey's mouth opened involuntarily as a silver fox burst from Leon's wand and slyly walked around them. It gave a small yawn and disappeared lazily. Frey looked back at Leon in shock and he tucked his wand smugly back into his robe. He shot Frey his own sly grin and the girl bristled a little.

"Congratulations, you showed me up."

Leon laughed and ruffled the shorter girl's hair affectionately. "I didn't mean it like that. Just showing you that, yes, I have mastered it." Frey gave a small growl of annoyance began to hurry ahead to the staircase. "Are you mad at me now?" Leon asked with amusement. Frey didn't answer and he laughed a little.

"You know, I could teach you."

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure? I've been told I'm an excellent tutor. Kiel has become twice as good as he used to be in Transfiguration thanks to my tutelage. "

"Yeah, and he also seems to think that the giant Octopus is subservient to the wills of the centaurs now too.' Frey accused. "It took Forte and Arthur two hours to get him to change his paper for Care of Magical Creatures!"

"In my defense, I didn't realize he was asking about an assignment." Frey rolled her eyes as she checked the next classroom over. "Besides, what about my tutoring Xiao Pai? Her potion scores improved and she's not rambling on about squids."

Frey looked back at the Head boy in surprise. "You're tutoring Xiao?" Leon nodded and Frey titled her head a bit. "She's a Gryffindor."

"Yes, and she needed help." Leon stated blandly. "Not all Slytherins are the jerks we're portrayed as and not all of us take the rivalry as seriously as your best friend, brother or Doug."

"Doug does get into it huh?" Frey thought about what her said as they walked into another classroom. "If I did let you tutor me, when would that best work out? I mean, I have Quidditch practice every other day, Headmistress calls Lest and me up to her office for Dinner on Wednesdays and we have patrol every night. Not to mention you have Rune Translation Club, your other tutoring appointments and aren't you training the new Prefects?"

"So we study before patrol." He said as they made their way over to the next floor. "We can meet at the Library at 8, practice, then go on patrol right after."

Frey thought about it a moment, then smiled. "Alright. I guess it can't hurt." She opened the door to the next classroom and jumped in surprise. "HEY! What are you two doing not in your House Rooms? 5 points Gryffindor and Ravenclaw!"

* * *

"I know what your up too."

Leon lazily looked up at the Gryffindor 6th year glaring down at him where he sat at his table in the Great hall. Lest glowered as Leon leaned forward and smirked at the boy.

"I assure you i don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do." As Leon continued to just stare at him Lest gave a small growl of frustration. "You offering to tutor my sister. i know your only doing it to try and be alone with her." Dolce, who was sitting next to the head boy, looked curiously over at the classmate as he continued to try and stare down the older man.

"Really?"

"Yeah! You're going to try and trick her into falling in love with you!"

"Actually, I hadn't thought about that at all." Lest blinked in surprise and Leon grabbed the eggs in front of the boys hands. "I was honestly just offering a classmate help with a charm she was having difficulty with." As Leon put the eggs back he smirked up at the Gryffindor, "However, that is an ingenious idea. I would be foolish not to utilize the time i have with the best keeper in school to try and woo her with my cunning charms."

"YOU!"

"Do we have a problem?" Lest and Leon looked over at the short red head who was sitting down next to Dolce. "Don't think that just cause your a prefect that I won't curse you Lest." Doug glared at the boy who rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that as a threat when you actually manage to curse Dylas."

"THAT HORSE FACED BASTARD CHEATED!" Doug said standing up. Dolce grabbed his arm and forced him to sit back down. Then she looked up at the boy annoyed.

"Lest, go eat breakfast." Lest cast a mini glare at the pretty girl then turned and stalked off towards the other end of the great hall, towards where Forte was sitting with Clorica. Dolce then looked at the two boys on either side of her. "Don't egg him on."

Leon looked curiously at her. "You really need to teach us how you manage to do that."

"I just have a lot of expiernce in dealing with annoying people."

"DOLLY!" the boys looked up and saw a small ghost dive bomb towards Dolce and attempt to hug the girl.

"See?"

Doug chuckled and started on his breakfast. "So, what did lest want anyway?"

"To tell me to stay away from his sister." Leon sighed slightly as he saw Forte and Lest glare over at him, and Clorica wave happily. "Something tells me my day is going to be a lot more complicated."

"True, but you did bring this on yourself." Dolce pointed out as she ignored the clinging ghost spectacularly. "You only offered to tutor Frey in order to spend time with her. If you really wanted to help her, you would of sent her over to Vishnal. He's the best at it in your year and in her house. You can only conjure a patronus for about five seconds."

Leon smirked a little more and looked smugly at the pale girl. "True, but if she really needed that much help she would of gone straight to Vishnal. As you said, he's in her house. She knows just how well he can conjure one." Leon smiled at the girl happily. "But instead, she choose me."

Doug shook his head annoyed. "You two play way too many games. I wished you both snog and get it over with."

Leon chuckled and looked over a table where Frey was helping a fifth year named Amber out with some of her homework. She glanced up for a moment and caught Leon's eye and smiled happily at him before turning her attention back to the small girl."Trust me, I'm working on it."


End file.
